When developing software, it is often helpful to capture telemetry information regarding unexpected behaviors when executing the software. An example of such telemetry information includes functional stack information. Such telemetry information may be used by the developer to remove unexpected behaviors to thereby improve the quality of the software.
The extraction of telemetry information about script applications (such as a web site or web application) is a difficult challenge as such script applications operate within a host environment such as an operating system or browser. Developers used extensions and/or indirect script language features in their user scripts to extract and process such information. This does not work well in all scenarios. Furthermore, there was no easy way to allow hosts to treat this information natively in a host-specific manner